Stolen
by nberes
Summary: What do you do with a girl when she thinks you've kidnaped her? Her best friend from the otherside of the world was the only witness to her abducton and is trying to find her, and her kidnapper is still on the loose. Who did it, and why? Why did this have to happen to Chelsea on her first night clubbing? And will she live her dreams as a successful farmer?


Stolen

**Chapter 1: Griffin's New Bar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or any of the characters**

I walked into the bar to be assaulted by loud music and the heavy smell of alcoholic drinks. Griffin had really outdone himself with the new interior design; inbuilt stereos, multi coloured spot lights, lit dance floors and walls that seemed to glow; even during the day. Being the only bar in town you'd think it'd be a rundown shack of some kind, but good old Griffin spiced the place up; making it the best place to party in the region. I felt so out of place.

My parents never let me go out to clubs and parties, and rarely let me spend time with friends. This is my first time sneaking out, and i feel shit. My stomach's in knots, and I keep feeling like I'm going to get caught by mum or dad if I turn around. It's so sickening I'm considering going home. The only thing keeping me going was knowing that Gray would be there with me.

Gray and I have been best friends since high school, and neither one of us has ever had a romantic relationship. People used to think we were together, but I'd shrug them off carelessly. Gray didn't talk to many people as it was, so he just ignored the gossiping and the rumours. He'd never had a friend before me, and I took pride that he'd confided in me, and trusted me. Neither one of us had what you could call an easy life; my parents had always been overprotective of me, and his mum had abandoned him on Saibara's doorstep when he was 6.

I stood by the bar waiting for him to arrive; _Get Out Alive_ by Three Days Grace blaring from the speakers above my head.

Where is he? I've been here for half an hour and he still hasn't arrived.

By this point I was sulking against a wall with a mango smoothie and watching the dance floor. I glanced towards the door again, and noticed a familiar Stetson in an unlit corner of the room. "Gray! Over here!" I yelled out above the music. His face was pointed down; hidden in the shadows, but I saw a smile form on his face. I pushed through the crowd and called out again.

It's as if he can't hear me or something! Damn Griffin for putting the music up so loud. Today just _had_ to be rock night.

I finally reached Gray and looked up at his face. "Hey Gray! Where have you been? I've been waiting for ages!"

"I was busy. Want a drink?"

"I'm alright; I left my smoothie... shit I lost it..."

"I'll get you another one. Go dance a bit."

"Okay; meet you out there..." I trailed off as he strode to the bar. Something's off with him; he's not being himself at all. I wonder what happened to make him so tense.

I wandered onto the dance floor and looked for people I knew. The flashing lights made it hard to notice any one person, but it at least gave me a clean perspective of the interior design. The light that reflected off the floor hit the ceiling and i realized that there were actually sparkles painted on it. Shards of green, blue, yellow, purple, red, pink and white were plastered across the ceiling in hypnotic patterns and shapes.

I caught glances of Gray as I worked through the crowd. He carried two drinks and kept his gaze pointed at me. I reached the outskirts of the throngs of people; not one whom I recognised, and sat myself in one of the booths built in a cave-like shape that seemed to have been carved out of the wall itself.

Another stereo must be built into the ceiling here or something 'cause I can clearly here _Let It Die_ by Three Days Grace. Griffin must have finally bought one of their albums after what; 9 years now.

I smirked to myself at the thought. They're probably one of the better bands that play rock music.

The hair on my neck suddenly raised, and I felt my stomach churn as I waited for Gray to come back. What would my parents think if they caught me gone? It's not like I have brothers or sisters to distract them or cover for me.

I saw Gray's shape as he sat on the opposite side of the booth. He settled my drink on the table and sipped his own as he leant against the seat. I reached over to pick it up and noticed him staring at me with a focused look in his eyes; not one I had witnessed before. To stop my hands from shaking I held the foam cup securely and leant against the bench.

"Gray; what's wrong? You're not yourself... Is everything alright at home?"

"Nothing Chelsea. Work's been tough; that's all."

"It has to be more than that; I've never seen you so...so out of place, even though you come here every other day" I exclaimed as I sipped my drink.

"How would you feel about going somewhere where you could follow your dreams? Become a farmer. You could have livestock, grow crops and everything. Live your dream"

"That's ridiculous and you know it. Say; what flavour's this drink anyway? It's the worst mixed strawberry smoothie I've ever had" I pointed out. I felt a fog forming in my head as I stood to trash the drink.

"Maybe you should take a seat. You ain't lookin' that great Chels" He said as I stumbled across the dance floor.

I turned to tell him I wanted to go home when the lone white spot light hit his head, and I saw not Gray, but someone else entirely.

A man with Silver hair and purple eyes; not Gray's brown hair and blue eyes.

He glared with such a force at that moment that I fell backwards in my futile attempt to escape. I willed myself to get off the floor and run, but it was as if I'd lost my limbs.

As he picked me up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I managed to get a glimpse of the crowd, and saw Gray looking around with a panicked expression.

"GRAY" I called out with the last of my strength; just to watch him see me disappear out the back door.

**Authors Note**

Yay I've finally written it! I've been thinking about writing this for a while, and now I've finally done it!

Please review so I can see if it's worth continuing!


End file.
